Tomato Birthday
by Kathampetlover
Summary: It is just a normal day in the life of Lovino, that is until he notices it's Antonio's birthday. (Yes, yes...It's early/late Sorry) What will he do for the bastard? And will the tomato bastard enjoy it? Spamano One-Shot. Rated T for mild language. BoyxBoy Kissing. Don't like, please don't read.


**Writer's Note:** This is a little early/late for the event I speak of in this fanfic (Spain's/Antonio's birthday). Also, I do not own Hetalia or it's characters. ^_^ I hope you enjoy~

**Warning!** This fic has a few swear words! Also this is a cute Yaoi, which means boyxboy! If you don't feel comfortable with two boys kissing, then I advise you not to read on! :) Thank you! Now enjoy~

* * *

><p>It has been days, months, and even years past since a certain boy with brown hair with a small curl, has watched with his yellow-green eyes a certain boss. Usually, if the certain boss would look back, the boy would look away and look like he was occupied with something.<p>

"Lovi, is something bothering you?" the boss would sometimes ask.

"No." the boy, Lovi, short for Lovino, would glare to the boss, "I'm perfectly fine, bastard." This bastard, or boss, is named Antonio.

Although, in his heart, Lovino was never fine. There was something missing in his life, and he had a guess of what it was. He needed Antonio.

**~Centuries Later~**

Morning struck and an alarm screams to awake the sleeping Lovino. He sighed, reaching over to the counter, bumping over some stuff as he shut the alarm off.

Lovino was slow to sit up and yawn, streching a little before tossing his covers off to get welcomed to a semi-cool temperature.

_Antonio, you bastard. Turn up the heat if it's cold!_ he thought as he changed into his normal attire for the day.

Slowly, but surely, the young man went to the kitchen to see if Antonio made anything. When he got there, there was no Antonio to be seen, or no food either!

_Where would he have gone?_ Lovino thought, looking around the kitchen. Then he noticed a piece of note paper on the table.

_Dear Lovi~_

_I'm sorry I did not get to make breakfast this morning._

_I have a country meeting I must attend to right away._

_I will be back hopefully before diner, so go ahead and eat lunch._

_There are some nice fresh tomatoes in the fridge too._

_~Antonio_

_Bastard._ Lovi thought angerly as he reached for a bowl and fork. He then grabbed a box of pasta and a boiler, filled with water, and started to make pasta. As he waited for the water to boil, he looked around the lonely kitchen.

He then spotted the calendar on the wall that had a day circled on it. Lovi's eyes widened as he gasped. _Antonio's birthday's today!_

What was he going to do? He needed to do something for the bastard. Wait, why did he _need _to do something?! Lovi blushed a little. No way was it love! No madder what, Lovino was **not** in love with Antonio. Lovi sighed as he looked back to the water that just started to boil.

He poured in the pasta and stirred it. After it was thoroughly cooked, he drained it and spooned some out into his bowl.

The smell of the pasta overwhelmed his senses as he ate the pasta. Sighing, he finished the pasta, and then put the dishes at the sink. _There's a few dishes from yesterday...I should do some._ Lovi thought as he started the water, waiting until it was the right temperature. When the water grew warm, he poured some dish soap in the sink and filled it with soapy water. Slowly, but surely, Lovi washed dish by dish, rinsing them and put them on the drying rack.

_Okay...now think!_ he yelled to himself as he scurried all around the house, cleaning everything in sight. He started brushing dust into a bag with a broom, but then without looking, he knocked over a flower pot. _Sh-_ he thought as he started cleaning that up.

**4 hours later:**

After cleaning two broken flowerpots, and a few dishes, Lovi looked over at the time. He spent his whole day cleaning! He didn't do anything for the stupid bastard. _Think Lovi THINK!_ he paced in the living room. _Aha! Tomatoes!_ he thought, knowing the Spaniard loved tomatoes. He went out to the garden to see some bright red ripe tomatoes and picked them.

_Hope this makes him somewhat happy..._ he thought bringing them inside to wash the dirt off and cut them up. A few minutes passed and Lovi put the tomatoes on a plate nicely and heard a car being parked in the driveway. _What?!_ He glanced over at the time. _Stupid bastard decided to be home early!_ he miserably thought as he quickly washed his hands and went to his room to quickly change into a nice white button down shirt and black pants, slipping on black dress shoes and went out to welcome the tomato bastard home.

The door opened and the bastard's eyes opened in awe of how the house looked. Was this really his house?! To answer his question, he found a certain Lovino standing in front of him in the kitchen in nice attire; his face had a slight red to it. Antonio smiled his bastard-like smile and quickly, but swiftly, hugged the smaller nation.

"Lovi~ Did you do all of this for me?" he asked, still smiling at how Lovi did all this for him.

"Y-yeah right, you bastard! I just-a thought of cleaning the-a house up!" the Italian countered back, his face burning red.

Antonio laughed silently, _He's so cute when he tries to hide his feelings._ Instead of letting the younger, smaller man, the Spaniard squeezed him tighter with a slight smile on his face. "Now, now Lovi~. No reason to get mad."

Lovi huffed and crossed his arms, his face still red, "I made dinner." he said "So, if you want some, I would let it go."

_Hm...a trade, hey?_ Antonio smirked as he crept up onto Lovi and wrapped his arms around Lovi's stomach. Lovino, surprised, turned his head towards him. "Let me go, you bastard!" he yelled, trying not to show that he really wanted to stay in his sturdy arms.

Antonio couldn't help how cute Lovi was when he tried to hide his feelings, "Hm...You need to work on lying more..." Antonio smirked, moving closer and closer to Lovi's lips.

Lovi's face burned up as he turned to Antonio to try and push him away, "What are you -?!" he was cut off by Antonio's lips, on his. Lovino was stiff, and confused. Was this really happening?! Antonio backed away a little, his face pure red.

"Wa-What was that-a for, ya bastard!" was Lovi's only thought to say, his face crimson red.

Antonio looked up into Lovi's eyes, a slight smile on his face as he took the Italian's hands. "It's just… that… I love you."

Lovi squeezed the hands that were entertwined with his, not fully understanding what was going on, but he knew what he wanted. Just thinking about it made his face heat up even more, if it was possible. He swallowed all his fears forcefully and slowly brought himself to the Spaniard. _Just do it!_ He thought as he smashed his lips onto Antonio's.

Antonio froze, trying to understand what was happening. Like really, would Lovi ever kiss him?! He's wanted this for centuries, but never thought it would happen. The realization hit him when he felt Lovi's frail arms embrace him, trying to bring the two closer. Antonio then relaxed and moved into the kiss as well, embracing the Italian like he was a stuffed animal.

They broke what seemed like hours, but what really was minutes, both breathing heavily and faces blushing pure red. "L-Lovino?" was the only thing Antonio could say before the two came back into a feated kiss.

Their lips parted again, "Can't you tel what I'm saying? Te amo." Lovi's whole body seemed to turn red, and Antonio couldn't help to laugh. "Wha-what?" Lovino asked defensively.

Antonio waved him off and smiled, "It's nothing that you said, Lovi. It's just, you look like a tomato." Antonio put his hand on top of the smaller man and brushed it through his hair before leaning back into another kiss.

After they broke, Lovi put his hand to Antonio's collar of his shirt, quickly grabbing it into a fist and looked up straight into his eyes. "I'm not a fuckin' tomato, you bastard!" he yelled, bringing Antonio in for another short kiss. "And don't you forget it!"

Antonio smiled, "Te amo, mi tomale."

Lovino averted his gaze, his body still red, "Te amo…" he said quietly. Antonio smiled as he put his hand to Lovi's face, bringing him to another long kiss.

**~ ~Fin~ ~**

**Author's End Note:**

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Sorry about the few swear words! :P Also, I apologize if I said anything wrong in Spanish! I'm not the greatest at the language, so I apologize greatly. So, with that, please review and tell me how I did! Also, if you really liked it, favorite or follow the story, even though this is a one-shot. Or, even better, you can follow or favorite me! Thank you again everyone, and enjoy your day! ^_^

**Bye~**


End file.
